Incubation of proteins or lipids with aldose sugars results in nonenzymatic glycation and oxidation of amino groups on proteins to form Amadori adducts. Over time, the adducts undergo additional rearrangements, dehydrations, and cross-linking with other proteins to form complexes known as Advanced Glycosylation End Products (AGEs). Factors which promote formation of AGEs include delayed protein turnover (e.g. as in amyloidoses), accumulation of macromolecules having high lysine content, and high blood glucose levels (e.g. as in diabetes) (Hori et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270: 25752-761, (1995)). AGEs have been implicated in a variety of disorders including complications associated with diabetes and normal aging.
AGEs display specific and saturable binding to cell surface receptors on monocytes, macrophages, endothelial cells of the microvasculature, smooth muscle cells, mesengial cells, and neurons. The Receptor for Advanced Glycated Endproducts (RAGE) is a member of the immunoglobulin supergene family of molecules. The extracellular (N-terminal) domain of RAGE includes three immunoglobulin-type regions: one V (variable) type domain followed by two C-type (constant) domains (Neeper et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:14998-15004 (1992); Schmidt et al., Circ. (Suppl.) 96#194 (1997)). A single transmembrane spanning domain and a short, highly charged cytosolic tail follow the extracellular domain. The N-terminal, extracellular domain can be isolated by proteolysis of RAGE or by molecular biological approaches to generate soluble RAGE (sRAGE) comprised of the V and C domains.
RAGE is expressed on multiple cell types including leukocytes, neurons, microglial cells and vascular endothelium (e.g., Hori et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:25752-761 (1995)). Increased levels of RAGE are also found in aging tissues (Schleicher et al., J. Clin. Invest., 99 (3): 457-468 (1997)), and the diabetic retina, vasculature and kidney (Schmidt et al., Nature Med., 1:1002-1004 (1995)).
In addition to AGEs, other compounds can bind to and modulate RAGE. RAGE binds to multiple functionally and structurally diverse ligands including amyloid beta (Aβ), serum amyloid A (SAA), Advanced Glycation End products (AGEs), S100 (a proinflammatory member of the Calgranulin family), carboxymethyl lysine (CML), amphoterin and CD11b/CD18 (Bucciarelli et al., Cell Mol. Life. Sci., 59:1117-128 (2002); Chavakis et al., Microbes Infect., 6:1219-1225 (2004); Kokkola et al., Scand. J. Immunol., 61:1-9 (2005); Schmidt et al., J. Clin. Invest., 108:949-955 (2001); Rocken et al., Am. J. Pathol., 162:1213-1220 (2003)).
Binding of ligands such as AGEs, S100/calgranulin, β-amyloid, CML (Nε-Carboxymethyl lysine), and amphoterin to RAGE has been shown to modify expression of a variety of genes. These interactions may then initiate signal transduction mechanisms including p38 activation, p21ras, MAP kinases, Erk1-2 phosphorylation, and the activation of the transcriptional mediator of inflammatory signaling, NF-κB (Yeh et al., Diabetes, 50:1495-1504 (2001)). For example, in many cell types, interaction between RAGE and its ligands can generate oxidative stress, which thereby results in activation of the free radical sensitive transcription factor NF-κB, and the activation of NF-κB regulated genes, such as the cytokines IL-1β and TNF-α. Furthermore, RAGE expression is upregulated via NF-κB and shows increased expression at sites of inflammation or oxidative stress (Tanaka et al., J. Biol. Chem., 275:25781-25790 (2000)). Thus, an ascending and often detrimental spiral may be fueled by a positive feedback loop initiated by ligand binding.
Activation of RAGE in different tissues and organs can lead to a number of pathophysiological consequences. RAGE has been implicated in a variety of conditions including: acute and chronic inflammation (Hofmann et al., Cell 97:889-901 (1999)), the development of diabetic late complications such as increased vascular permeability (Wautier et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97:238-243 (1995)), nephropathy (Teillet et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 11:1488-1497 (2000)), arteriosclerosis (Vlassara et. al., The Finnish Medical Society DUODECIM, Ann. Med., 28:419-426 (1996)), and retinopathy (Hammes et al., Diabetologia, 42:603-607 (1999)). RAGE has also been implicated in Alzheimer's disease (Yan et al., Nature, 382:685-691 (1996)), and in tumor invasion and metastasis (Taguchi et al., Nature, 405:354-357 (2000)).
Despite the broad expression of RAGE and its apparent pleiotropic role in multiple diverse disease models, RAGE does not appear to be essential to normal development. For example, RAGE knockout mice are without an overt abnormal phenotype, suggesting that while RAGE can play a role in disease pathology when stimulated chronically, inhibition of RAGE does not appear to contribute to any unwanted acute phenotype (Liliensiek et al., J. Clin. Invest., 113:1641-50 (2004)).
Antagonizing binding of physiological ligands to RAGE may down-regulate the pathophysiological changes brought about by excessive concentrations of AGEs and other RAGE ligands. By reducing binding of endogenous ligands to RAGE, symptoms associated with RAGE-mediated disorders may be reduced. Soluble RAGE (sRAGE) is able to effectively antagonize the binding of RAGE ligands to RAGE. However, sRAGE can have a half-life when administered in vivo that may be too short to be therapeutically useful for one or more disorders. Thus, there is a need to develop compounds that antagonize the binding of AGEs and other physiological ligands to the RAGE receptor where the compound has a desirable pharmacokinetic profile.